ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hikari Clan
P''lenty of things have been said of the Hikari Clan, but nothing of its origin. What you don't know, the Hikari do; they've also gone to lengths to protect their Clan's origin story. Torture won't work on these resilient, headstrong people; that was what they were trained for at a young age. Those who enter the Hikari Clan from the outside are retrained; the Hikari have a tendency to snatch children from their cribs.Hikari are born with white hair at birth, until they are at least eight, when their blood color develops. It is then that their hair turns purple. The Hikari enjoy avoiding contact with anyone who is not of their own clan. They go so far as to hide their home in a glade which can only be entered through a crack in a wall; throughout the path to the Hikari, there are hidden traps and illusions set by ninja who are skilled in Genjutsu.'' The Hikari Clan's Akito was cursed with endless suffering as his family attempted to end the reign of war and pain by sealing darker emotions and making Akito a beacon for them. Unfortunately, Akito went rogue and killed half of his family, unable to control the darkness inside him. He took the form of their family's symbol; the white cat. Only, Akito had fur as dark as the night. With his body vaporized from the ritual, he was no longer physical, but pure chakra with fleeting moments of physical ability. Minami, a day after, asked the remaining elders of her clan to use her so she could lessen Akito's burden. Her struggle was in vain; after becoming the White Cat, Akito's counterpart, she realised she could only consume good emotions. Not being able to lessen Akito's burden, Minami became a hermit, occasionally turning back into a human. From then on, Akito enslaved the Hikari family, turning them into a clan and forcing them to feed him at least twelve humans per year. The clan was smart, sometimes disguising themselves as Shinobi from other '' ''villages, and other times, sending children they had stolen from the cradle home to bring their parents back to feed the Black Cat. If desperate, and not able to meet the quota, they had to sacrifice one of their own. '' ''Minami took several of her family members with her and created the Yami Branch, whom meant to be peacekeepers. After that, she disappeared, swearing that she would return for Akito. Since then, the Yami have adapted to harsh times. '' ''Minami's location is still unknown. '' 'History Of The Hikari' When Yuei reigned as the head of the Hikari Clan, he began to create the Blood Seal for future generations in preparation for the fact that the Black Cat may one day turn against them when he died. Yuei was the son of Akito; the only one who had any emotional value to him besides Minami. After Yuei was killed, Tayagane's mother began her reign. Jeiayaka was not a brutal clan head, but she went insane after Tayagane slipped a lethal herb into her mother's tea. She was cured, but it had destroyed her mind forever, making her unfit to be the head of the clan. Tayagane took the title of the Head of the Hikari at ten years old, making immense changes, including their involvement in wars. Tayagane made her clan known, announcing that they would like to ally with a village. They remained thoroughly quiet, not attacking anyone for several years until the Clan raised above-average shinobi. When they did attack, they disguised themselves as an opposing village, creating tension between villages while hiding the Hikari Clan's true intentions. Tayagane's reign still continues, to this day. It was when she had her second child, at the age of three, that she realised that Rena had been born with the seal inside of her already. Yuei had cursed his own daughter to an eternity of rebirth, just to be able to stop his father. Tayagane made the decision to seal the Black Cat, for business purposes, within Rena at three years of age, therefore stopping the need for sacrifice. As the years passed, any suspicions of missing persons disappeared. 'Information' ''Kekkai Genkai; Blood Style When a Hikari reaches prime strength, they can possibly add a trait to their blood depending on how they were trained. Acidic properties, elemental properties and more are available. Blood Sage mode has been attained by Yuei, and nobody else. The secrets of it have died with him, and his body is not easily recovered. *NO ADVANCED NATURES More on Tayagane Tayagane Hikari is the type of woman who'd do anything to advance her own skill. She steps on the people around her, and her clan is brainwashed to the point of dying for her. She finds amusement in the screams of the weak. Despite the fact that there are trained torturers who condition the children of the Hikari, she insisted on conditioning her own child herself. She takes pleasure in the screams of her enemies; she's a graceful woman, whose movements are so fluid that it seems as if she was dancing as she moved. She can easily mesmerise someone who doesn't know her true personality and is cunning, resorting to seduction when tricks don't work. The woman acts as if she doesn't have a soul; in fact, it was not her but Sansa who named Rena. Sansa is like a secretary of Tayagane; although she has the last name Hikari, she does not belong to the same family. Tayagane found Sansa on the side of the road, taking pity on the orphaned child and taking her in. Tayagane can be merciful, but only to a select few with humility. She's vain and brash, but she does have soft spots; as Rena was a child, Tayagane would hide from her sight, watching over her during the days they did not have sessions together. She enjoys seeing the full maturity of people she had met when she was younger, or when they were children; she enjoys gaudy kimonos, and is highly skilled in taijutsu. Rarely does the blood queen ever use her black blood for anything; she is the only person in the clan with the affinity for a full-body black blood conversion. Black blood is unique in a sense that it is faster, stronger, and easier to use. As the clan head, her blood reaches to a length of 40ft. She has amazingly large chakra reserves, and barely runs out during battle unless matched with an opponent even to her skill. She is able to rapidly produce it at a whim, making it almost as effective as mass-blood regeneration in a shorter time. She rarely ever sweats, and is proud of this, as she sees herself as a maiden & it would be unseemly of her to sweat. Although as deadly as she is graceful, she sees mercy as something that comes to those who are deserving; in her opinion, those who are deserving are the ones who fight for their lives the hardest. She likes fighting up-close and personal, cannot feel pain, and enjoys the company of strong men. She will stop to flirt with a man she deems as strong, even going so far as to respect him and ask for a relationship outside of battle. Due to this, most of her relationships tend to end in blood, as they begin. ☀Tayagane is interested in those with unique blood, and as such, manipulates their lives so that they fall under her command. As of late, she has four people with unique blood colors as her bodyguards, all of their lives being ruined because of her. Approved by TheFinal